When You taste it, You love it
by michigochoroms
Summary: Ch 3 up! Ketika bayang-bayang perselingkuhan mengusik ketenangan hatinya, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menanggalkan pakainya secara cuma-cuma daripada harus menjadi seorang janda—atau duda?— padahal ia tau kalau suaminya adalah seorang homopobia. This is (*)YAOI, (*)MATURE CONTENT(masih aman), (*),MARRIAGE LIFE, (*)CHANBAEK OFC :V ,RnR? You'll find a little bit humor here.
1. Chapter 1

**When You Taste it, You love it ( :V )**

**.**

**©Pintut**

**Cast; Chanyeol, Baekhyun [ChanBaek]**

**Genre; humor, fluff/romace. YAOI!**

**Rated; Mfor mature content**

**Warn; Typo dimana-mana, diksi kacau etc.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Sebuah bahu bergetar-getar kecil dibawah lindungan payung hitam yang terbuka menantang langit yang tengah diselimuti awan kelabu. Angin musim dingin mengiringi langkahnya yang tak kunjung melambat. Alas kaki-nya bergesekan dengan setumpukan salju yang menggunung disepanjang trotoar. Payung hitam-nya pun sudah tak berupa, campuran antara warna hitam yg gelap dengan putih yg memikat.

Jalanan nampak begitu lenggang dari keramaian. Masyarakat-masyarakat Seoul nampaknya lebih tertarik untuk bergelung dibawah selimutnya daripada harus berurusan dengan temperatur suhu yang bisa saja membekukan aliran darah.

Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah teriakan yang menyerukan sebuah nama. Terdengar begitu putus asa dan sarat akan rasa kekhawatiran.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi berlarian kecil sembari menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri. Netra beningnya berkeliling menyusuri sudut-sudut pertokoan dan halte yang berada disekitarnya. Kepulan asap menari-nari disekitar wajahnya yang tampan dan sedikit terlihat putih pucat.

Pemuda berpayung hitam sontak membeliakan mata sipitnya. Tubuh bergetarnya mendadak menegang, tanpa basa-basi pemuda kecil tersebut segera menyembunyikan tubuh kecil-nya dibalik batang pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di samping halte.

"BAEKHYUN, KAU DIMANA?! HEI? APAKAH KAU BERADA DISEKITAR SINI?!"

Pemuda yang lebih kecil menggigiti bawah-nya guna menepis rasa gugup, payung hitamnya yang terbang terbawa hembusan angin pun tak digubrisnya.

"ASTAGA! BAEKHYUN KAU ADA DIMANA?!"

Baekhyun gugup bukan main.

Chanyeol tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun yang berada dibalik pohon-pun semakin gugup, rasa kegugupanya berubah menjadi sebuah kebutuhan untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Baekhyun ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini dan berlari menuju bilik toilet terdekat agar bisa menuntaskan hasratnya yang benar-benar sudah terkumpul didalam saluran kencingnya. Baekhyun mengumpat kepada keadaan yang ntah kenapa seakan tak pernah berpihak kepada dirinya. Ntah itu mengenai percintaan, keuangan dan masih banyak lagi hal yang membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk berhenti meraung-raung didalam hati guna menyerukan sebuah kekesalan kepada sang pencipta.

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa mengawasi Chanyeol yang sialnya tak menunjukan gerak-gerik bahwa dia akan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Harus sampai kapan Baekhyun menahan sakit diselangkanganya, Yatuhan? Buah zakar-nya saja bahkan sudah terasa sangat linu dan penuh.

"Haruskah aku menelpon Luhan?" Monolog Chanyeol sembari tangan-nya sibuk merogoh kantung matelnya guna mencari sebuah benda pipih yang bisa menghubungkanya dengan Luhan. Jemari Chanyeol yang besar mulai men_scroll_ layar ponselnya dan mendial nomor luhan. Chanyeol menempelkan benda pipih tersebut di dekat gendang telinganya, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum panggilan itu diangkat oleh seseorang yang berada diseberang telepon.

_"Hallo" _Seseorang menjawab panggilan tersebut. Dan Chanyeol tau jika seseorang itu bukanlah Luhan melainkan seseorang bajingan kecil yang beruntungnya bisa menikahi Luhan di usia-nya yang masih teramat belia. Chanyeol mendesis sebelum menyeruakan sebuah umpatan yang membuat Sehun mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung di seberang sana. "Sial"

"Dimana Luhan, bocah?" Lanjut Chanyeol di iringi dengan desisan berbahaya yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Chanyeol memasukan sebelah tanganya kedalam saku mantel yang ia gunakan guna menetralisir hawa dingin yang nyaris membuatnya beku dan membiru. Ah sialan!

"_Sopanlah sedikit, bung! Tak pernahkah kau mendapatkan pendidikan moral yang layak dimasa bangku sekolah, huh?" _

Bola mata Chanyeol berputar.

"Bersikap sopan kepadamu sangatlah tidak berguna, Hun. Cepat panggilkan Luhan, ada suatu hal penting yang harus aku tanyakan kepadanya."

Hening sejenak.

_"Bukanya bermaksud possesive atau bagaimana, tapi saat ini aku sangatlah menyesali keadaan yang mana Luhan tidak bisa berbicara denganmu." _

Chanyeol mendesah lelah, apalagi yang akan Sehun gunakan sebagai alasan agar dirinya tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Luhan, huh? Terkadang pemikiran lelaki penggila _Bubble Tea _itu sangatlah sulit untuk di cerna dengan menggunakan akal sehat manusia. Sehun itu bukan manusia asal kau tau, dia itu iblis. Iblis kekanakan yang terjebak dalam raga seorang pemuda yang berparas bak seorang rupawan.

"Coba beri aku alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan Luhan saat ini. Kalau alasanmu itu adalah alasan-alasan konyol seperti pada saat-saat sebelumnya, maka bisa kau pastikan bahwa besok kau akan mulai menjalani hidupmu dengan hanya menggunakan satu kaki".

Chanyeol _dongkol_ bukan main.

"Kau tahu? Ancamanmu itu sungguh benar-benar membuatku takut"

Chanyeol mencibir, Sehun terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan. "Luhan sedang terlelap, hyung. Aku tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkanya"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah, "terlelap? di jam seperti ini?!" Chanyeol melirik kearah arloji-nya yang menunjukan pukul 18.00 KST. Chanyeol terdiam kemudian sebuah pemikiran mengenai _apa apa saja yg membuat seseorang tertidur di jam yang tak sepatutnya'_ melintas dibenaknya. Rahang Chanyeol jatuh kemudian menatap tak percaya kearah ponselnya. "YAK! HABIS KAU APAKAN LUHAN, HUH?!"

Chanyeol bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti makna dari kekehan Sehun di seberang sana. Seperti apa yang telah ia duga sebelumnya, jawaban Sehun benar-benar membuat lambungnya berkontraksi mendadak dan berefek pada asam lambungnya yang meningkat dengan spontan. Alhasil, Chanyeol pun merasakan bahwa rasa mual yang berlebih tiba-tiba mendera dirinya.

Chanyeol benci dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya hidup diantara sekumpulan gay yang menjijikan.

.

"_Kau sudah tau? Aku baru saja bercinta dengan Luhan dan sumpah demi morgana sensasi bercinta dengan Luhan benar-benar membuatku serasa melayang sampai ke Nirwana. Sempit anusnya benar-benar membuat ku tak bisa berkata-kata selain menggeram dan— TUT TUT TUT._

_._

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh, idiot, bodoh, _goblok, peak! _Segeralah pergi dari situ, Park Chanyeol sialan!" Baekhyun mengumpat-ngumpat dengan suara yg tertahan. Pada faktanya Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki segala kebodohan yang Park Chanyeol punya. Penis-nya sudah benar-benar tersiksa dibawah sana. Ditambah kenyataan bahwa dirinya tengah memakai bawahan berupa _jeans _ketat yang membuat penisnya terasa semakin terdesak dan mengilu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti seorang idiot disitu, hmm? Aduh~ aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan." Baekhyun mendesis sambil menangkup sesuatu yang tumbuh diantara kedua pahanya.

Sementara disudut lain, Chanyeol nampak _spechless _dengan ponsel yang dibiarkan jatuh ke trotoar. Rasa mual di perutnya sudah berangsur menghilang, namun rasa-rasanya dia masih tidak sanggup untuk melangkah maupun menutup mulutnya yang tengah terbuka lebar.

_Dia cengo permirsah_

"Ahh aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan" Baekhyun menjerit dan segera melangkah menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan pose menggelikanya tadi.

"Idiot! cepat antarkan aku pulang!" Baekhyun berjengit setelah menepuk pundak Chanyeol karena pada pasalnya pemuda jangkung tersebut memberi respon yang berlebihan.

"ASTAGA BAEKHYUN AKU MENCARIMU SEDARI TADI"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pada diantara pelukan Chanyeol yang membuatnya sedikit menghangat. Rasa kesal-nya ke pemuda tinggi tersebut belum sepenuhnya menghilang ternyata. Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol dan hal tersebut membuat dekapan hangat tersebut perlahan mengendur. "Antarkan aku pulang— kerumah orang tuaku"

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya kearah Baekhyun yang nampak memalingkan wajah manisnya dari hadapan Chanyeol. Apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'pulang' dan 'orang tua' disini, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu barusan?" Baekhyun bungkam dan memilih untuk menghindari yang namanya kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Menatap netra bulat Chanyeol hanya akan menimbulkan dampak yang buruk pada sistem kerja syarafnya.

Baekhyun menggigit belahan bibir bagian bawahnya sementara Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban dari bibir Baekhyin mengenai maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengerti makna tersirat yang terdapat pada penggalan kalimat tersebut karena pada kenyataanya Chanyeol bukanlah anak kecil yang harus menunggu kepastian dari gurunya mengenai maksud dari mata pelajaran yang disampaikanya terlebih dahulu agar bisa mengerti.

Chanyeol menggeram melihat Baekhyun yang tetap bungkam. "Aku bertanya kepadamu Baekhyun! apa maksud dari perkataanmu barusan, hhm?" Baekhyun tetap bungkam alih-alih dia tidak ingin menatap kearah mata Chanyeol yang bisa saja membekukan seluruh aliran darahnya.

"Baekhyun, aku berbicara padam—"

"Aku muak menikah dengan-mu!"

"A-Apah?" Nafas Chanyeol tercekat pada kerongkonganya. Serius, bahkan Chanyeol masih ingat betul jika dia baru saja membersihkan lubang telinganya kemaren sore sehabis acara mandi bersama Baekhyun.

"Jangan mengorek lubang telingamu seperti itu, Yeol. Itu menggelikan" Baekhyun mendengus. "Cepat antarkan aku pulang, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan".

Chanyeol bergeming, Baekhyun mengernyit. "Ayo cepat antarkan! Apa yang kau tunggu, huh? aish dasar sialan!" Baekhyun memijat pangkal hidungnya— berharap rasa pusing dikepalanya dapat berangsur menghilang.

"Kau masih marah kepadaku?" Baekhyun menatap bosan kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya sendu. Dikepalanya bersliweran bayangan yang menampilkan adegan dimana Chanyeol yang menolak untuk menyetubuhinya; bahkan disaat Baekhyun telah bertelanjang bulat dan merengek-rengek kepada pemuda rupawan tersebut.

"Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu? Kau letakan dimana otak cerdasmu itu, huh Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendongak, menantang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menusuk yang diharapkanya bisa meleburkan pertahanan kokoh Chanyeol yang _sok alim._

"Sebaiknya kita pulang terlebih dahulu— pulang keapartemen kita maksudnya. Jangan harap aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke kediaman orang tua-mu, karena itu hanya akan terjadi didalam mimpimu".

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang mulailah bicara".

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" Baekhyun melenggang— melangkah menuju pintu bercatkan abu-abu yang menghubungkan antara ruang tamu dan kamar utama.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan urusan-nya yang sempat tertunda sedari tadi. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang terduduk tenang disofa panjang yang berada diruang keluarga.

Baekhyun membenturkan pantatnya pada permukaan sofa yang empuk. Bibirnya berkerut dan sorot matanya menatap lurus kearah depan. Chanyeol menjerit didalam hati melihat tingkah laku _suaminya_ yang benar-benar jauh dari kata dewasa. Baekhyun benar-benar kekanakan dan sialnya hal itulah yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut kepada pria ini.

Karena gemas, Chanyeol pun tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigit pipi suaminya yang gembul.

"Kau begitu menggemaskan sayang~" Baekhyun merinding merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Chanyeol yang berbenturan dengan permukaan kulit tengkuknya. Melenguh dan berusaha menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari sekitar lehernya, karena sumpah demi pantat panci Kyungsoo yang berwarna hitam, Baekhyun sangatlah mudah bergairah jika seseorang merangsang daerah tersebut.

"Tapi kau tak pernah terangsang padaku." Chanyeol beringsut menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Baekhyun, sejurus kemudian mata bulatnya mulai memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang murung.

"Aku hanya belum siap, Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Setelah satu bulan setengah, dan kau masih belum siap?" Chanyeol menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun yang teduh. Manik kecil tersebut telah tergenangi oleh airmata yang siap meluncur untuk merasakan bagaimana mulusnya permukaan kulit wajah Baekhyun yang halus bak pantat bayi baru dilahirkan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Helaan nafas Baekhyun sekali lagi mengisi keheningan yang tercipta diantara kedua keturunan adam yang berjenis kelanin sama tersebut.

"Kau _homophobic, _Chanyeol. Dan kau sangatlah keparat karena berani menikahi seorang gay sepertiku".

Sebilah belati tajam seakan menghunus tepat di hati Chanyeol. Pemuda itu berkecamuk dengan segala pemikiranya yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut seakan ingin meledak.

Baekhyun menggigit belah bibir bagian bawahnya. Baekhyun mencintai pemuda sialan yang terduduk dan terdiam disebelahnya ini. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol seorang _homophobic _seolah menghancurkan angan-anganya untuk bisa hidup bahagia bersama pemuda berparas bak dewa Yunani tersebut.

Sebulan enam belas hari yang lalu, keduanya mengakhiri masa pacaran mereka dengan mengucapkan ikrar suci yang mengantarkan keduanya pada status hubungan yang baru.

Kebahagiaan dan gelak tawa sudah terbayang-bayang di benak Baekhyun pada masa itu. Namun sebuah kenyataan seakan menenggelamkan harapanya didasar jurang yang dalam dan gelap.

Mereka berpacaran dan menjalin kasih layaknya pasangan muda-mudi pada umumnya. Dengan beberapa kecupan sayang di dahi, lumatan memabukan dibibir dan rengkuhan hangat yang membakar akal sehat Baekhyun.

Namun disaat malam pertama— yang notabenya adalah malam yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seseorang yang baru saja mengubah status hubunganya, seakan menjadi saksi bagaimana jatuhnya rahang Baekhyun disaat Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk terlelap daripada harus menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun yang mampu membuat air liur menetes.

Baekhyun masih bisa memahami keadaan tersebut, _Mungkin Chanyeol lelah. _Yeah setelah sepanjang hari berdiri dan memaksakan diri untuk tetap membentuk seulas senyuman— sekedar basa-basi kepada tamu undangan agar _image _seorang CEO yang ramah dan berkharisma masih melekat pada dirinya. Bisa jadi Chanyeol hanya lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan raga raksasanya dengan cara terdidur sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang hangat.

Namun, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk menelan berbutir-butir pil kekecewaan disaat malam yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima dan seterusnya.

Chanyeol seakan menjadi sosok yang benar-benar menjaga keperjakaanya. Setiap malam selalu saja ada alasan yang ia pergunakan untuk menghindari yang namanya bersetubuh dengan Baekhyun. Seperti contoh adalah kata lelah; pusing; sibuk dan alasan-alasan menggelikan lainya.

Bahkan disaat satu bulan usia pernikahan mereka, dimalam minggu dipertengahan bulan oktober. Baekyun benar-benar ditampar oleh sebuah tangan panas yang tak kasat mata disaat Chanyeol bilang kalau dia tidak mempunyai hasrat untuk bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki.

Dan keesokan harinya Baekhyun terbangun dengan kelopak mata yang membengkak dan bibir yang memerah. Setelah sepanjang malam menangisi kebodohan Chanyeol yang berani menikahi seorang pecinta sesama jenis sedangkan pemuda tersebut bahkan masih belum bisa menemukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun terisak dengan intonasi nada yang manja dibalik rengkuhan Chanyeol yang sepertinya tak mempunyai niatan untuk menghentikan usakan tangan besarnya pada helai rambut Baekhyun yang halus.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baek."

Jiwa Baekhyun tersedot kembali kedalam raganya disaat suara baritone Chanyeol mengalun lembut menyapu indra pendengaranya yang masih berfungsi dengan teramat baik.

"Omong kosong! Kau bahkan tidak pernah meliriku disaat aku bertelanjang bulat sekalipun."

Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah terdiam seribu bahasa, pasalnya segala hal yang Baekhyun utarakan tersebut memang benar adanya.

Chanyeol bukanlah seorang gay— dan dia adalah seorang homophobic.

HaHa.

Dunia benar-benar mentertawakan kehidupan Chanyeol yang begitu konyol. Suatu keanehan tersendiri jika seorang homophobic mampu hidup— bahkan menikah dengan seorang gay seperti Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku mengikuti saran ibuku untuk menikah saja dengan Kris." Obsidian Chanyeol membeliak tidak santai disaat gendang telinganya menangkap sederet kata yang dilontarkan oleh mulut Baekhyun. "Apa katamu?."

"Aku rasa telingamu tidak memilki gangguan yang cukup berarti _deh, _Yeol." Chanyeol menggeleng penuh kefrustasian dan sedetik kemudian dirinya mendapati bahwa tangan besarnya telah betengger sempurna di sisi bahu Baekhyun. Sorot matanya tajam dan sarat akan ancaman yang mampu membuat persendian Baekhyun bergetar.

"Beritahu aku apa maumu— maksudku apapun selain bercinta. Aku masih belum sepenuhnya siap, Baek. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat kesejatian lelaki lain selain miliku sendiri." Mengamati wajah cantik Baekhyun benar-benar merupakan sebuah hobby yang seringkali dilakukanya belakangan ini. Wajah cantik Baekhyun mampu membakar segala fantasy berlebihanya terhadap kaum gay.

Chanyeol gay hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Tapi tetap saja dia itu homophobic.

Manik berkilau Baekhyun bersiborok dengan obsidian Chanyeol yang berkilat. Hati Baekhyun bergemuruh bersorak heboh didalam sana. Degup jantungnya bertalu-talu dan berefek pada aliran darahnya yang terkumpul di tubuh bagian atasnya.

Baekhyun merona hebat hanya dengan mengamati pahatan sempurna wajah Chanyeol yang memikat. Pesona itu selalu saja membuat dirinya berakhir dengan menanggung rasa malu karena merona parah. Mata itu selalu saja bisa membuat seluruh persendianya terasa melinu dan meleleh.

Baekhyun menarik sebuah senyum simpul— alih-alih mengehentikan debaran jantungnya yang tak kunjung mereda setelah seperkian menit bertubruk pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kita mempunyai seorang anak." Baekhyun _mesam-mesem_ diantara imajinasinya yang tengah menampilkan bayangan yang mana disitu terlihat Baekhyun tengah memomong bocah kecil berpipi tembem dan berwajah manis seperti dirinya.

Hening sejenak.

Chanyeol masih memproses dan mencari tau makna dari perkataan Baekhyun barusan rupanya.

Lemot. Duh.

"Maksud dari kata 'mempunyai anak' disini itu adalah 'mempunyai anak' dengan definisi yang bagaimana? Kau dan aku mengadopsi atau— membuat sendiri?."

Baekhyun menyeringai. MUAHAHA diotaknya bahkan sudah muncul berbagai ide aneh yang akan digunakanya untuk menggoda Chanyeol— _Ugh. _

"Ku sarankan agar kita mendapatkan anak itu dengan cara manual, Yeol~ kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

Rasa panas tiba-tiba menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajah Chanyeol. Jantungnya memompa darahnya dengan begitu baik sehingga rona merah berkumpul di wajah-nya yang tampan.

Baekhyun menyeringai seksi dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol yang nampak gugup luar biasa. Perduli setan jika Chanyeol akan menganggap dirinya binal atau murahan. Baekhyun hanya berdoa didalam hati semoga leluhurnya tidak akan mengutuk dirinya karena telah membuat anak orang mati kutu dengan wajah yang merona dahsyat.

Chanyeol mengakui jika dirinya bukanlah seorang pemuda lugu dengan kadar kepolosan yang lebih dari presentase 50. Bahkan Chanyeol masih ingat betul jika dirinya dulu pernah meniduri anak orang dan meninggalkanya sendirian digundang sekolah dalam keadaan yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Duh, bukanya dia brengsek?

_Halah. Lupakan saja perihal masa lalu kelam tersebut dan kembalilah fokus kepada bibir suami menggemaskanmu, Yeol._

Baekhyun menyerahkan bibir tipis kemerahanya untuk dilumat kasar oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah seorang _kisser _yang luar biasa handal dan begitu pandai membuat korban bibir seksinya menjadi tak kuasa untuk mengimbangi permainan bibir lihainya.

Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol akan mendapatkan gelar juara jika pemuda jangkung tersebut mau mengikuti ajang pencarian bakat dalam hal berciuman.

Yeah jika perlombaan seperti itu memang benar adanya.

Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk berbuat banyak selain menarik helaian rambut ikal Chanyeol. Sementara bibirnya tengah disedot-sedot(?) oleh pemuda berahang menantang tersebut.

Baekhyun mengakhiri ciuman tersebut disaat ia merasa bahwa nafasnya benar-benar akan menghilang hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas saja.

"Ahh~ Chanyeollie~~ tak ada niatan'kah kau ingin bersatu denganku malam ini?"

DEG! D_UH BIYUNG~~_

Tatapan menggoda yang Baekhyun layangkan benar-benar membuat nafsu Chanyeol berdebat dengan akal sehatnya.

"A-aku., duh— aku-.. akumaukekamarmandidulu! bye"

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, pintu kamar mandi pun berdebum keras bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Chanyeol dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Raut wajah Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar tidak ada bedanya dengan selembar papan _triplex _yang biasanya digunakan sebagai bahan dasar dalam pembuatan papan tulis.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya takut kalau dia berani bermain dibelakangku, Kyung. Apalagi dia adalah seorang lelaki dewasa yang mempunyai kebutuhan untuk melampiaskan hawa nafsu-nya yang seringkali tersulut. Aku hanya takut kalau dia menyewa tubuh wanita-wanita diluaran sana untuk menuntaskan hasrat tersebut, sementara ada diriku yang siap melakukanya kapan saja."

"Yeah aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan begitu dramatis.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tau, Kyung". Kekehan Kyungsoo terdengar begitu menyebalkan ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak tau".

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

Manik Baekhyun menukik tajam menusuk kedalam bola mata Kyungsoo yang bulat seperti bola ping-pong. "Apa makasud dari kata 'serius' mu itu, hmm? kau pikir aku sedang membual? OH ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI SEORANG IDI—hmmpht"

"Kau mempermalukan diriku dan dirimu sendiri, Baek"

"hmmph— mphht" Kyungsoo nyengir. "Ah iya ma'af, hehe" Setelah melepaskan bekapan tanganya pada mulut cerewet Baekhyun, Kyungsoo-pun kembali duduk pada kursinya.

Baekhyun melemparkan gulungan tisu bekas ke arah Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah tak berdosa-nya. Oh astaga bahkan bibirnya telah dilecehkan oleh tangan biadab Kyungsoo yang berbau panci(?)

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena telah menghindarkanmu dari pergunjingan para pelanggan _caffee, _bukanya malah melempariku dengan tissue bekas ingusmu, ewh"

"Berterimakasih katamu? Ah iya terimakasih banyak, karenamu sekarang bibirku jadi berbau terasi." Mata lebar Kyungsoo semakin bertambah diameternya sementara Baekhyun tertawa dengan anggun.

Ouh~ Baekhyun dengan segala sisi kefeminimanya.

"Berhentilah tertawa, bodoh! Apa yang kau tertawakan?"— Kyungsoo menarik tanganya mendekat kearah hidungnya sendiri dan mengendus kulit tanganya.— "Tanganku tidak berbau terasi, kok".

Baekhyun memberhentikan gelak tawanya sebelum burung hantu betina didepanya ini mengamuk dan mencincangnya layaknya potongan daging yang hendak di sup.

Sempat Baekhyun mengusap ujung matanya yang sedikit tergenangi oleh liquid bening karena terlalu bersemangat tertawa. Menopangkan kedua sikunya diatas meja, Baekhyun memulai kembali sesi curhat-nya yang sempat tertunda karena terlalu banyak dosis guyonan yang mereka bubuhkan dalam sesi curhat kali ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku mencoba menggoda Chanyeol secara terang-terangan, hmm?" Manik Baekhyun berkilau penuh ke antusiasan. Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak. Gelengan Kyungsoo membuat perempatan imajiner tercetak diantara jidat Baekhyun yang tertutup poni.

"Bukankah kau sudah sering melakukan hal tersebut?"

_Ah benar juga._

"Lantas apa yang harus aku perbuat? AH Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar bodoh sekali."

Baekhyun mengusak rambut brunnete-nya dengan penuh kefrustasian.

"Baek, sepertinya aku ada ide..."

.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Seseorang menjawab dengan penuh keyakinaan diseberang sana.

"Lihat saja, Kyungsoo. Kalau sampai rencana ini gagal, kuputuskan urat nadimu!"

PIP

Baekhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku mantel yang tengah ia kenakan. Helaan nafas yang kedelapan dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit nyatanya belum mampu untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya dengan baik.

Pemikiran sehatnya mulai berkoar mengingatkan Baekhyun betapa konyol-nya rencana yang akan dia laksanakan malam ini. Namun lagi-lagi ego-nya menepis rasa ragu itu sejauh yang bisa ditepisnya.

Oke Baekhyun siap!

Derap langkah kaki membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, melemparkan jiwa itu untuk kembali kedalam raganya yang masih terpaku dihadapan cermin.

Anatomi tubuh Chanyeol yang serba panjang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun bertekuk lutut pada pandangan pertama setelah ia menoleh. Begitu mempesona, mustahil bagi Baekhyun untuk berdiri tegak pada posisinya.

"Baek, kau mau kemana? Dandananmu rapih sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum manis kemudian melangkah mendekat kearah suaminya yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Bersediakah kau?." Kening Chanyeol berkerut, sementara obsidian berkilatnya menatap penuh tanda tanya imajiner kepada Baekhyun yang sedang mengelus permukaan dadanya yang terlapisi _bathrope._

Baekhyun menyeringai tipis setelah kalimat tanya 'kemana' meluncur dari belah bibir Chanyeol yang penuh.

Tidak ada pilihan lain yang dapat Baekhyun ambil selain ini. Bisa-bisa dia jadi perjaka tua kalau terus menerus membiarkan Chanyeol terjebak pada kelainan yang pemuda tinggi itu miliki.

.

.

.

"Kau mengajaku ke kediaman Kyungsoo? Untuk apa?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk keluar dari _bugatti _kesayanganya dan berjalan kearah kediaman Kyungsoo.

Tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol telah berdiri disamping Baekhyun yang tengah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo dengan brutal.

"Kurasa dia tidak sedang dirumah." Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghentikan kelakuan bar-bar suaminya yang bisa saja merobohkan pintu kayu bercat putih tersebut. Khawatir jika suaminya akan mendapat masalah dan berakhir dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan pasca berbagi hadiah berupa tarikan dan cakaran sana-sini dengan sang pemilik rumah.

"Omong kosong, mari kita masuk saja! Aku rasa ini tidak dikunci."

"Tapi, Baek." Terabaikan lagi, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengikuti langkah suaminya yang mulai memasuki rumah tersebut.

Keadaan rumah tersebut cukup sepi dengan penerangan yang berpijar disudut-sudut tertentu. Setidaknya Kyungsoo memiliki selera yang bagus dalam mendekorasi.

Chanyeol sibuk mengawasi sudut-sudut ruangan sementara Baekhyun tengah dilanda kekalutan yang berlebih. Dikepalanya menari-nari berbagai pertanyaan seperti; _Bagaimana jika?.. Demi tuhan, apakah jni akan berhasil?.. Apa yang akan terjadi bila... Dan begitulah seterusnya sampai SNSD jadi grup Qosidahan. _

Alis Chanyeol bertautan sempurna sementara telinga perinya mempertajam pendengaranya disaat sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang cukup janggal ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau mendengarnya?" Hazel dan obsidian itu bersiborok dalam sebuah pertemuan yang cantik. Baekhyun mengedip. "Ah iya, aku mendengarnya. Sepertinya berasal dari arah sana, mari!." Hanya berpasrah diri disaat tanganya ditarik dengan semena-mena oleh Baekhyun, hanya itu yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan saat ini.

"Baek, aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang tidak enak. Seperti, mungkin Kyungsoo sedang bercinta dengan Jongin."

Erangan keputus asaan yang bersahut-sahutan dari balik pintu kamar itu seakan meninju perut Chanyeol berkali-kali sehingga membuat sang empu tergoda untuk memuntahkan segala yang ada pada perutnya sampai habis tak bersisa.

Chanyeol mual.

"_Ah-uh ohh~ Jang— ah ah! — jangan menumbuknya —hh~ terlalu kerashh." _

Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa seluruh persendianya saat ini bagaikan kehilangan fungsinya untuk menopang tubuh raksasanya— Chanyeol lemas.

"Channieh~"

Chanyeol merinding dari pucuk kepala sampai ke tulang ekornya hanya dikarenakan suara Baekhyun yang teramat— ugh.

.

TBC uyeaah ;v

.

.

**A/N**;; OKE SEJUJURNYA AKU MERASA SANGAT BERDOSA KARENA TELAH MENULIS FIC **AMBUREGUL** DIATAS! TAPI APA DAYAKU TEMAN? gue gatel pen ngepublish-_- gimana doh?-_- Iya saya tau itu teramar sangat **absurd** tp wateper lah yang penting Chanbaek tetap langgeng jaya*-*

.

Wanna gimme **review**, guys? *-* Di bash, dikritik, disaran, dpuji(?) pun juga gamasalah*O*

.

.

Oke salam mesra dr nikita willy*-*


	2. Chapter 2

**When You Taste it, You love it ( :V )**

**.**

**©Pintut**

**Cast; Chanyeol, Baekhyun [ChanBaek]**

**Genre; humor, fluff/romace. YAOI!**

**Rated; Mfor mature content**

**Warn; Typo dimana-mana, diksi kacau etc.**

**.**

.

Baekhyun bersumpah demi langit, bumi, matahari dan sejagad raya kalau dia akan menanggalkan kepala Kyungsoo dari tempat yang seharusnya pasca kejadian yang terjadi di kediaman keluarga Kim kemarin.

Oke, Baekhyun memang ikut andil besar dalam rencana tersebut, namun tetap saja Kyungsoo yang menyarankan ide bodoh itu bukan? Ide bodoh dengan konsekuensi yang teramat besar jika mengalami kegagalan, dan kabar buruknya ide tersebut telah gagal menarik minat seorang Park Chanyeol untuk menyetubuhi _suaminya _sendiri.

Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, Baekhyun diharuskan untuk merawat suaminya yang terserang demam tinggi pasca kejadian tersebut.

Sebut saja Park Chanyeol itu payah. Serius, bahkan Baekhyun tidak pernah mebayangkan sebelumnya jika menerima pinangan Chanyeol akan membawanya kepada drama kehidupan rumah tangga yang penuh dengan goresan cobaan sana-sini.

Dulu Baekhyun berasumsi jikalau membina sebuah jalinan kasih bersama orang yang ia cinta akan membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang tak berujung sekalipun bayang-bayang kematian yang akan memisahkan keduanya nampak jelas dipelupuk.

Namun semua presepsi itu seakan hanyut terbawa air disaat ia menengok kepada kenyaataan. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah membuat kesepakatan kepada tuhan bahwa ia akan selalu berada disisi seorang homophobia, baik dalam keadaan senang maupun dalam keadaan yang menyusahkan sekalipun.

Baekhyun menatap sendu kearah suaminya yang tengah terbuai dengan mimpi yang ia dapati selama ia berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Sesekali Baekhyun mengulas sebuah senyum simpul berjuta makna disaat alis Chanyeol bergerak-gerak dan saling bertautan— mengernyit.

Demam Chanyeol telah menurun beberapa derajat dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun merasakan kelegaan dirongga dadanya yang sempat sesak karena terlalu penuh akan rasa kekhawatiran, seakan tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan untuk menghirup nafas.

.

_**Chanbaek— pertemuan pertama; 23 juni 2012**_

_Tarikan kedua sudut bibir itu menghasilkan sebuah ulasan senyum yang cantik._

_Tidak cukup cantik untuk mengalahkan pesona seorang dewa tercantik Yunani memang, namun sudah cukup menawan untuk menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata yang tak sengaja terbius oleh pesona senyuman tersebut. _

_Kedua manik kecil Baekhyun berkilauan dan dipenuhi oleh pancaran kebahagiaan imajiner didalamnya. Menatap penuh kagum kearah benda mati berbetuk persegi panjang— sebuah kotak berisikan selusin kue kering berhiaskan garnish bermacam-macam yang membuat kue itu nampak sangat menggoda— meraung-raung minta dilahap dan dikunyah pelan-pelan. _

_Baekhyun memandang kue tersebut dengan bola mata yang berkilau lucu. Mulut sedikit terbuka dengan alis yang terangkat, mengikuti gerak otot matanya yang sedikit membulat. _

_Menutup mulutpun seakan menjadi pekerjaan yang sulit dilakukan oleh Baekhyun saat ini, bisa jadi liurnya akan terjatuh dan menetes jika saja Baekhyun tak segera menutup mulutnya dengan susah payah. _

_Oke, keputusanya sudah bulat._

_Baekhyun akan mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan beberapa lembar Won yang telah ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah selama ini; demi beberapa potong kue cantik yang memikat hatinya secara keseluruhan._

_Baekhyun segera membawa sepasang kaki pendeknya untuk memasuki bakery yang menjajakan kue cantik tersebut. Langkahnya begitu riang; begitu bersemangat sampai meninggalkan jejak jejak pelangi imajiner disetiap tapak langkahnya._

_Baekhyun menghampiri sebuah meja besar yang terdapat kue-kue cantik diatasnya._

_Sebagai catatan; Baekhyun melihat kue tersebut dari luar toko yang memang mempunyai kaca besar yang mengizinkan pejalan kaki yang melewatinya dapat melihat isi toko tersebut dengan leluasa. _

_Baekhyun menghampiri meja tersebut dengan penuh keantusiasan, tak sabar untuk membawa kue tersebut menuju Apartemen-nya, melenyapkan kue tersebut dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang puas mengecap rasa manis yang tak mudah tanggal dari mulutnya._

_Kilauan mata tersebut nampak semakin perpijar. Tangan-tangan mungilnya sudah diperintah oleh sistem motoriknya untuk menjangkau kue tersebut, namun sesuatu terjadi—_

_Sesuatu yang membuat emosi Baekhyun merambat naik sampai keujung kepala._

_"Permisi, nona. Kue ini miliku"_

_APAKATANYA?!_

_Bayangkan secangkir sambal membasuhi wajah Baekhyun yang memerah— menahan rasa kesal, emosi, dan juga spechless ditengah keterpesonaan yang menderanya. Wajah pemuda dihadapanya ini sangatlah menawan— uhm forget it! _

_"Maaf permisi, tolong kemarikan kue tersebut, itu kue incaranku sejak jaman penjajahan jepang." Usaha untuk membuat suaranya terdengar tak pecah agaknya malah membuat pemuda dihadapanya ini semakin songong saja._

_"Lelucon menggelikan macam apa itu? Ini miliku, sayangnya." _

_Tolong rantai Baekhyun sekarang juga, sebelum sisi liarnya merambah kepermukaan, atau tidak nama-nya akan muncul di headline koran dengan caption yang mampu membuat keluarganya dikampung terjungkal dan merutuki kebodohan anaknya yang tega membuat anak orang kehilangan masa depan-nya yang— bisa jadi cerah, bisa jadi muram._

_"Kau yang melucu! Kue ini sudah menjadi incaranku sejak dulu."_

_"Lalu apa perduliku? Hukum alam masih berlaku, nona. Siapa cepat, maka dia yang dapat."_

_Pelipis Baekhyun berkedut-kedut interval. Perduli setan dengan lubang hidung-nya yang mengembang kempis, dan berimbas pada paras ayu-nya yang memburuk rupa._

_Baekhyun benar-benar emosi. Dan sedikit terpesona sebenarnya— eh._

_"HEH! Permisi yah, Tuan pe-re-but kue! Kue itu miliku, aku yang terlebih dulu melihat dan mengincaranya, jadi aku rasa kau harus segera memberikan kue tersebut kepadaku."_

_"Akan kuberikan kau kue ini—" Iris Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan cahayanya. Pemuda tersebut menyeringai,—"Kalau Super junior sudah mengeluarkan album campursari."/?_

_Bergemelutuk gigi Baekhyun menahan gemas sekaligus emosi. Hasrat-nya untuk menghabisi orang ini benar-benar sudah membunuh sisi kalem-nya._

_Tapi bukan Baekhyun nama-nya kalau ia tak sanggup meredam semua rasa itu, Dengan guyuran air kesejukan yang bersumber dari hatinya, Baekhyun mampu membuat sisi kalem-nya merasa betah untuk tinggal sebentar._

_Mengusahakan dirinya untuk terlihat tak sebegitu bringas, Baekhyun mengulas sebuah senyuman manis— cenderung terpaksa. _

_**"Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan-nya dengan cara yang ekstrem sekalipun, maka akan kuperlakukan kau dengan sepantas-nya."**_

_Baekhyun yang seperti ini sangatlah jarang terjadi. Baekhyun pada keseharian-nya adalah sosok dengan kepribadian yang seringkali membuat kepala pening dan berkedut. Bukan Baekhyun yang penyabar, dan berhati lapang. _

_"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan denganmu, nampaknya." Sosok menjulang itu mulai bergerak, melangkah menjauh dari jangkauan sang pemuda manis, dengan kotak kue yang terangkat dan digotong oleh sepasang lengan yang kekar._

_"YAK." Dan sisi liar Baekhyun-pun sudah mulai mengambang dan berani menampakan wujud-nya. _

_Baekhyun menyusul pemuda tersebut dengan kaki-kaki-nya yang tak sebegitu panjang. Kemudian menarik kerah belakang pemuda tersebut, dan membalikan tubuh itu hingga manik mereka bertubruk pandang._

_"Kau tak bisa pergi dengan seenak pantat-mu! Kue itu punyaku!." Bola mata memutar, dan bibir yang tersenyum mengejek kemudian menyusul. Chanyeol—pemuda tersebut kemudian memandangi Baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku. _

_Baekhyun merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu, namun ia tak ambil pusing. _

_"Aku rasa tubuh-mu lumayan sedap untuk disantap, yeah~ walaupun dadamu tidak terlihat begitu menarik, namun tubuh semokmu terlihat begitu menggoda untuk ukuran seorang gadis tomboy sepertimu." _

_Hening sejenak._

_Kinerja otak Baekhyun mendadak berjalan layak-nya siput yang tak bisa bergerak dengan cepat, begitu lemot dan merugikan. Setelah memahami maksud perkataan pemuda tersebut, sontak Baekhyun membeliakan netra segaris-nya. _

_"BICARA APA KAU, SETAN?!" _

_Nada bicara Baekhyun yang beroktaf tinggi malah membuat Chanyeol terbuai dengan segala fantasy liar-nya. Bayang-bayang sosok manis yang berteriak kencang disetiap sentakan membuat jakun Chanyeol naik turun, dan selangkangan-nya mendapatkan masalah yang cukup serius dibawah sana._

_Sementara aura hitam pekat menguar dari raga Baekhyum, menggelapkan sisi kanan dan kirinya— menciptakan sebuah panorama menyeramkan yang membuat setiap bulu kuduk meremang dan berjengit keatas._

_"Aku akan memberimu kue ini kalau kau bersedia menghabiskan malam-mu bersamaku dalam sebuah penyatuan raga yang eksotis." _

_BANGKE_

_"Kau menyamakan harga-ku dengan sekotak kue?" Urat syaraf yang berkedut disertai dengan gemuruh rasa jengkel didadanya membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang kehabisan pasokan bahan makanan pokok. _

_Chanyeol menggeleng polos dengan obsidian yang masih bertautan dengan hazel Baekhyun. "Tidak, bukan maksudku begitu nona—"_

_"KAU FIKIR AKU WANITA?!" Kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan Chanyeol disergah dengan kejam oleh lengkingan suara Baekhyun yang memekakan telinga. Lagi, mereka mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari beberapa pelanggan lainya, sementara separo-nya lagi nampak acuh dan tak ambil pusing._

_"Lho? Bukanya kau memang seorang wanita?" __**Morgana, orang ini—**_

_Kyungsoo pernah mengajarkan kepada Baekhyun untuk mengendalikan sifat bar-bar-nya didepan seorang asing,. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi bermulut banyak, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan yang kuat mengapa Baekhyun merodakan bola matanya sampai berbelas kali. _

_Kyungsoo adalah sesosok penceramah yang baik, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik pula. Segala nasehat Kyungsoo telah Baekhyun terapkan dengan baik. Namun, kumohon jangan penggal kepala Baekhyun saat ini juga karena pemuda berdagu runcing tersebut lebih memilih untuk menepis nasehat Kyungsoo dari benak-nya untuk sejenak._

_"Matamu rabun? Sungguh ironis karena kau salah menebak gender seseorang."_

_"Hei, mataku baik-baik saja"_

_"Kalau begitu, berarti otak mu yang rabun"_

_"Kau bodoh sekali"_

_"KAU MAU MATI?!" Chanyeol merasa bahwa harga diri-nya sudah berada diujung jurang. Gejolak perasaan malu merambat dari dada menuju kedua telinganya. Chanyeol membungkuk kearah pengunjung toko yang lain dan memilih untuk membawa Baekhyun pergi dari tempat tersebut, sebelum harga diri-nya semakin terjatuh dan telinga-nya semakin bersemu._

_"yak! Kenapa kau menariku?" _

_Chanyeol melepas cekalan tangan-nya pada lengan Baekhyun dan memepetkan pemuda manis tersebut ke sisi dinding yang berada di sebuah gang sepi._

_Mata besar itu melai menelaah bentuk wajah Baekhyun yang teramat sedap untuk dipandang. Mata kecil dengan ujung yang tertarik kebawah, hidung mungil tak sebegitu mancung, dagu runcing yang membuat bentuk wajah itu terlihat begitu seksi, dan berakhir pada belah bibir kemerahan yang seolah memanggil Chanyeol untuk segera meraup benda lunak tersebut. _

_Oke, Chanyeol. Kuatkan imanmu~_

_Chanyeol memberi celah diantara mereka, Baekhyun meraup nafas serakus yang ia bisa setelah itu. Hatinya bertalu-talu bak genderang yang ditabuh oleh dewa-dewa disurga. Begitu mendebarkan, namun ia menyukai sensasi ini._

_"K-kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Nada suara itu terdengar sedikit bergetar. Hanya tuhan dan Baekhyun yang tau mengapa nada suaranya terdengar sedikit gugup diawal kalimat. Yeah hanya tuhan dan ia yang tau~ _

_Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya, tergoda melihat Baekhyun yang nyaris mirip dengan seonggok kurcaci yang ditawan oleh seorang sherk. Begitu mungil, menggemaskan, dan cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol menyadari bahwa tubuh bagian selatanya terasa semakin sakit. _

_Baekhyun merona tanpa sebab yang jelas. Pipi-nya terasa terbakar dan itu menjalar sampai kedaun telinga-nya yang tak selebar milik Chanyeol._

_"Kau benar-benar menginginkan kue itu, yah?" _

_Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Pipi-nya pun sudah tak semerona tadi dan mata-nya mulai terisi oleh cahaya kunang-kunang. "Benar kau akan menyerahkan kue tersebut kepadaku?"_

_Neptunus, kenapa dia manis sekaliiiii?!_

_Chanyeol pernah memiliki trauma yang berlebihan kepada anjing disaat diri-nya masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Namun ia fikir, tidak salah juga'kan untuk memelihara seekor puppy? Karena sumpah demi Jaehyun yang tak pernah membayar hutang; wanita(menurutnya) cebol didepan-nya ini benar-benar terlihat seperti seekor puppy yang sedang menggoda majikan-nya. _

_Tetapi sifat gengsi selalu saja menjadi pemenang. _

_"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu." _

_Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul pemuda tampan dihadapan-nya ini, mencabik-cabik-nya sampai menjadi potongan kecil-kecil dan menghanyutkan-nya dipantai selatan._

_Biar di sandera oleh nyi blorong sekalian. (?)_

_Oke, terlalu ngelantur._

_"Aku hanya menginginkan kue tersebut, tapi kenapa susah sekali untuk mendapatkanya?" Baekhyun ingin menangis meraung-raung sambil memukul apapun saat ini. Bahkan jika seseorang menyodorkan karung beras kepadanya, maka ia akan bersenang hati untuk membuat karung itu menjadi tak karuan bentuk-nya. Pemuda sialan! miskin pahala, miskin hati! _

_"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku menyerahkan kue ini kepadamu?"_

_"Apapun yang kau inginkan."_

_"Termasuk dengan meremas bongkahan pantat-mu yang kenyal itu, nona manis?"_

_"AKU LAKI-LAKI!" Nada suara Baekhyun menaik satu oktaf, nafasnya satu-satu dengan mata yang bersorot tajam. Berniat untuk menguliti pemuda sialan dihadapan-nya dengan hanya menggunakan tatapan matanya yang terlihat seperti belati baru diasah. _

_Tawa menyebalkan Chanyeol menngema dilorong-lorong gang. "Yang benar saja! dengan tubuh cebol dan wajah feminim-mu itu? pfft haha— eh." Chanyeol tersentak disaat tanganya ditarik paksa oleh tangan bayi Baekhyun, dan matanya membola disaat pemuda tinggi tersebut mendapati bahwa tanganya telah mendarat di bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang paling— asdfghjkl_

_"Kau bisa merasakanya? Aku juga mempunyai penis sepertimu—" Chanyeol menelan ludah-nya dengan susah-susah. "—Namun sayang-nya benda ini tidak begitu berguna karena aku adalah seorang bottom tulen."_

_Chanyeol pening saat itu juga, menelan ludahpun ntah kenapa terasa begitu sulit untuk dilakukan. Tubuh-nya merespon dengan berlebih, dahi berkeringat dengan perut yang terasa seperti diperas-peras. Bernafas tak beraturan nyata-nya semakin membuat keadaanya terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Wajah merona, cuping telinga yang semakin memanas dan kerja jantung-nya yang kelewat bersemangat tak cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol terlihat lebih baik._

_Duh gusti~_

_._

Ada banyak jenis gangguan phobia, mulai dari yang ringan, aneh dan terdengar konyol sampai yang benar-benar fatal dan berpotensi merusak kualitas hidup penderitanya.

Setiap orang pasti memiliki rasa takut tertentu akan sesuatu, yang jenis dan intensitasnya tentu saja berbeda-beda dan bervariasi. Dalam taraf yang cukup tinggi, rasa takut ini menjelma menjadi apa yang disebut gangguan phobia. Fobia spesifik ditandai oleh ketakutan yang tidak rasional akan objek atau situasi tertentu. Gangguan ini termasuk gangguan medik yang paling sering didapati, namun demikian sebagian kasus hanyalah ringan dan tidak perlu mendapatkan pengobatan. Pada fobia terjadi salah-pindah kecemasan pada barang atau keadaan yang mula-mula menimbulkan kecemasan itu.

Ada banyak macam fobia yang dinamakan menurut barang atau keadaan. Apabila berhadapan dengan objek atau situasi tersebut, orang dengan fobia akan mengalami perasaan panik, berkeringat, berusaha menghindar, sulit untuk bernapas dan jantung berdebar. Sebagian besar orang dewasa yang menderita fobia menyadari bahwa ketakutannya tidak rasional dan banyak yang memilih untuk mencoba menahan perasaan anxietas yang hebat daripada mengungkapkan ganguannya.

Dan Chanyeol bukanlah sesosok orang yang bisa mengendalikanya dirinya dengan benar. Bukan suatu keanehan tersendiri jika dulu teman-teman-nya sering mendapati sosok Chanyeol dengan badan yang berpeluh, nafas terengah-terengah dan nada suara yang bergetar.

Namun sangat tidak manusiawi jika ia berpeluh, menjerit dan berusaha menghindar dari hadapan suami-nya yang notaben-nya adalah seorang gay.

Chanyeol homophobia dan Baekhyun adalah seorang gay active.

Bagaikan air dan listrik, sangat mustahil untuk disatukan. Jangankan disatukan, berdampingan saja bisa menimbulkan kegaduhan yang merugikan.

Tapi seperti kata seorang pembicara penting dunia; _Tidak ada yang mustahil didunia ini. _

Sekalipun itu; menyalakan lilin dengan menggunakan air? Intinya, masih ada beberapa hal yang benar mustahil adanya untuk terjadi. Namun seorang homofobia menikah dengan seorang gay bukanlah suatu kemustahilan, walaupun banyak yang meragukan dan mengernyitkan alis karenanya.

Tapi kekuatan cinta tetaplah menjadi yang tertangguh setelah kuasa Tuhan. Keduanya menikmati hubungan mereka walaupun ada beberapa hal yang membuat salah satu diantara mereka menjadi gelisah.

Perihal bercinta tentu saja. Salah satu diantara mereka menolak dengan halus untuk melakukan penyatuan badan karena gangguan yang ia miliki.

Sedangkan yang satu-nya lagi berfikir bahwa bercinta bukanlah sekedar kegiatan penyatuan alat genital saja, bukan untuk meredupkan birahi yang berkibar dengan ganas saja. Melainkan juga sebagai simbolis perasaan tersirat yang belum sempat disampaikan secara lisan maupun tulisan.

Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun itu adalah pasangan yang aneh, namun terlihat begitu sempurna diantara kecacatan(bukan cacat fisik) yang tertoreh dihubungan kedua-nya.

Chanyeol yang rupawan bersanding dengan Baekhyun manis. Dua makhluk tuhan berjenis sama dengan Adam namun memiliki ciri fisik yang berbeda.

Tidak banyak yang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kegiatan ranjang mereka mempunyai masalah yang pelik. Kedua kubu mempunyai pola fikir yang berbeda.

Tertawa saja kalian jika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun masihlah menjadi seorang perjaka yang belum pernah disempurnakan oleh suami-nya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan bercinta— tapi mungkin bukan sekarang. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang akan mendorong keduanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang intim, selain ciuman dan lumatan di bibir.

Ketika Chanyeol merasakan nikmat-nya, maka ia akan mencintai-nya.

Bisa jadi malah meminta lebih.

.

.

.

Beberapa berkas dokumen berserakan, laptop menyala tanpa ada pawang. Tangan terkulai jatuh dari meja menuju lantai. Dengkuran halus yang tak teratur membuat tidur Baekhyun terlihat semakin kurang berkualitas saja. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala-nya melihat suami-nya yang sok-sok'an membantunya untuk mengerjakan beberapa berkas dokumen yang belum dijamah-nya, karena ia sedang demam.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang nampaknya sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang palsu di alam awah sadarnya. Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat kepala Baekhyun guna membebaskan beberapa helai kertas yang menggantikan fungsi bantal Baekhyun malam ini.

Senyum terkembang di bibir sexy-nya saat menjumpai sederet kalimat dengan tulisan yang rapih dikertas putih polos itu.

"Aku tau aku memang tampan." Angin membalas gumaman-nya dengan bisikan halus yang melewati telinga-nya. Membuat tengkuk-nya bergidik dan bulu kaki-nya berjengit.

_"percaya diri sekali, kau." _

"ASTAGA, BAEKHYUN!."

"AHAHAHA"

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang kehabisan suara dan Chanyeol yang menahan sakit pada pinggang-nya.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan beserta Kyungsoo sedang berada di kediaman Lay saat ini. Empat serangkai yang menyebut dirinya "empat kwek kwek" itu berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengobrak-abrik isi rumah Lay agaknya.

Baekhyun terlentang di karpet, Luhan berbaring disofa dan Kyungsoo sedang memilah-milah beberapa keping DVD yang berada di meja nakas dekat televisi portable yang berukuran setinggi tubuh suho. Sedangkan Lay? Sepertinya pemuda berdimple single tersebut tengah dilanda kebingungan, karena KTP-nya menghilang ntah dimana, dia tidak ingat.

Pikun, Duh-_-.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita menonton filem titanic?"

"Aku sudah menonton itu berkali-kali, Kyung."

"Twilight? Piranha? Fast and furious 6?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Bahkan filem itu sudah ada kelanjutan-nya yang ketujuh, Kyung."

Bola mata Kyungsoo membeliak dengan pekikan heboh bersumber dari bibir seksi-nya. "Benarkah? Aku tak pernah tau." Baekhyun memasang raut wajah lempeng. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau, hari-harimu selalu kau habiskan untuk bermesra-mesra-an dengan si Jongong itu." Kyungsoo cemberut, Baekhyun terkekeh ringan.

"Jongin tak pernah mengganti nama panggilanya, Baek" kyungsoo sedikit dongkol sebenarnya, nama indah suami tercintanya dinistain oleh Baekhyun dengan sewenang-wenang. Kalau suami-nya tau bisa repot Kyungsoo karena sifat merajuk jongin yang selalu sukses membuat-nya repot. Dan akan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang tak bisa beranjak dari ranjang sekalipun untuk mengambil air minum.

Jangan bertanya kenapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi.

"Persetan, Kyung! Semua orang juga tau kalau Jongin akan terlihat lebih _awesome_ dengan sebutan Jongong."

"Aku harap Jongin tidak tersedak ditengah jam kerja-nya."

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Kampret ih"

Baekhyun terbahak dan nyaris tersedak air ludah-nya sendiri.

Kyungsoo acuh kemudian kembali memilah-milah koleksi DVD milik Lay. Sedangkan Luhan beranjak turun dari sofa dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang nyaris sekarat karena terlalu banyak menyeruakan rasa senang-nya karena berhasil membuat Kyungsoo jengkel.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan seakan berkata "Ada apa?" dan Luhan segera melontarkan pertanyaan. "Kau berhasil membuat Chanyeol bergairah untuk menggauli'mu?"

Sudut bibir Baekhyun yang tertarik kebawah sudah cukup untuk membuat Luhan mengerti bahwa sahabatnya tersebut mengalami kegagalan dalam rencana-nya.

"Bahkan dia langsung demam setelah kejadian itu."

Baekhyun menggerutu karena Luhan malah menertawai nasib kegagalan-nya. "Suamimu itu memang payah, Baek." Luhan mengusap sudut matanya yang digenangi sedikit airmata.

"Berani kau mengatai suamiku sekali lagi. Kupotong kemaluan sehun agar kau tidak dapat merasakan genjotan-nya lagi."

Luhan memekik seperti gadis perempuan yang terkejut saat mendapat menstruasi pertama-nya. "Kau sadis sekali."

"Aku mah memang begitu orangnya~"

krik krik..

Keheningan menyapa keduanya sebelum suara cempreng Kyungsoo memporak-porandakan suasan hening yang sudah tercipta dengan apik.

"Luhan, Baekhyun? Bagaimana kalau kita menonton felem porno saja?"

.

.

**OKE TBC DULU TANGAN GUE CAPE CYINT -.-**

**A/N; S**aya tau ini semakin absurd, Semakin nyeleneh :v

Mungkin untuk beberapa Chapter kedepan, flashBack akan selalu mendapatkan jatah di ff ini.-. Bukan apa-apa, hanya untuk menjelaskan bagaimana bisa si Cahyo bisa kagak jijik sama bunda Yuni._.

Dan untuk adult scene kaya-nya gabakalan lama lagi, soalnya sebenernya konflik ff ini itu bukan disitu'-' Pihak ketiga sudah pasti ada._. ntah itu seorang laki-laki tampan/manis ataukah seorang gadis berwajah cantik dan bertubuh molek*-* who's know? :v

Alur ff ini bakalan maju mundur cantik*-* ntah itu ditandai oleh keterangan atau langsung dijabarin seenak udel gue*-*Dan juga ada beberapa paragraf yang saya dapetin dari google tentang penjelasan-nya kemudian saya remake(?) :3

**TERIMAKSIH BUAT MANUSIA2 YANG PEN-NAME-NYA TERTERA DIBAWAH INI**

**.**

**[[ Xiaodult, LeeEunin, Deux22, ParkChanHun, SaprkyuCuttieKyu, Neli amelia, Chanbaek, Hunnie Chan, Majey Jannah 97, Via, KimKaiHun8894, SelvianaKpopers290, Eiko miyuki( :* ) Park Shita, Ditsty Sandra, Parklili, Maple Fujoshi2309, Chntyathalia, Novey, Sleeping Elsa39, Soshialasi, YoulLaycious88, Sniaanggrn, Cussons Baekby, Black Hackerwu, Xxgirloh, Guest, GuestGuestGuest, KT CB, Cantiks, Suhoelfirda, Lilly, Tjabaekpedes, ShinJiwoo 920202, Baby wolf Jonginnie'kim, A Y P, Lolamoet, Maimunah, Oh Chaca, Winter Park Chan Chan, . 39, Hyunsaa, V3]]**

SAYA TERTOUCH(?) BACA RWVIEW KALIAN HIKS /PELUK ATU2/

.

The last, Gimme **REVIEW, **pls?

.

**OKE SALAM DARI KEMBARANYA NIKITA WILLY*-* **

**/DIGAPLOK/**


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun tidak menyukai awal sebuah cerita yang menggunakan prolog sebagai penjabaran alur dan _setting_ yang dipakai dalam cerita tersebut. Baekhyun lebih menaruh minat pada sesuatu yang berawalan berbeda, kata 'disebuah ruangan' atau 'malam itu,..' bukanlah _foreword_ cerita yang menarik bagi Baekhyun. Melebihi semua itu, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang sekiranya sanggup membuatnya melupakan mana yang barat dan mana yang timur.

Penggunaan kata-kata majas; baik itu metafora dan semacamnya jauh lebih membuat hati Baekhyun tergugah untuk mencari tau apa-apa saja yang akan terjadi di belakangnya. Baekhyun itu orangnya suka pilih-pilih; rahasia umum bagi orang-orang yang kenal dia, bahkan sekedar tau namanya sekalipun.

Bagai ada palu besar yang menghantam rusuk Baekhyun saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan celana yang berbau amis, (bahkan karena penasaran Baekhyun menjilatnya, sedetik setelah itu ia mengutuk kepada jemarinya yang lancang.) Baekhyun adalah anak yang memiliki kapasititas otak yang lumayan, bukan hal sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk menyerap pelajaran— termasuk dengan Sains, mengenai sistem reproduksi — jadi tak memakan waktu yang lama untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia telah berhasil menjadi remaja yang sebenarnya.

Namun kernyitan di dahinya tak kunjung memudar, alih-alih membuat otaknya bekerja sedikit lebih keras, karena beberapa hal janggal yang ia dapati dalam bunga tidur basahnya. Seakan tak cukup puas dengan persepsinya sendiri, Baekhyun harus merelakan beberapa sen pulsanya hanya untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo di seberang telepon.

jantung Baekhyun jatuh kelambung, matanya melebar sempurna dengan dada yang bergemuruh hebat. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi dan Baekhyun merasa bahwa bumi sudah tak berputar pada porosnya, bintang-bintang tergelincir jatuh mengenai otaknya dan membuatnya meledak seperti— BOM.

"Aku tidak mungkin seorang penyuka sesama jenis, bajingan!"

Dan Kyungsoo yang tak berdosa dan berkata jujurpun harus menelan bentakan itu, syukur-syukur jika ia menganggapnya sarapan pagi sebelum memulai kehidupan yang muluk.

.

Dan yeah, Gay itu bukan pilihan.

.

.

"Kau akan memperkejakanya? Yang benar saja, gadis seksi seperti ini akan membuatmu tegang sepanjang hari, Yeol!"

Chanyeol menghadiahi geplakan kecil pada jidat Jong In. Tak cukup dengan itu, ia pun juga menatap bola mata Jong In dengan netranya yang menukik tajam. "Dasar bajingan mesum! Aku sudah beristri!"

Mana tega Chanyeol mengalihkan hasratnya kepada wanita seksi itu sementara ia mempunyai tempat pengalih rasa gerah yang belum pernah disentuhnya. Lagipula dibanding dengan menatap paha mulus wanita seksi itu, Chanyeol lebih bersenang hati untuk terpaku pada monitor-nya saja. Bekerja sepanjang hari dan berakhir bahagia dengan dirinya yang berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke rumah teman sekampusnya yang berada di Islandia.

"Ya siapa tau juga, bodoh! Kau masih berhasrat dengan perempuan, Yeol. Aku tau itu sejak menangkap basah engkau tengah menggigiti bibir dengan celana menggembung di bagian selangkangan, hanya karena melihat Seulgi menungging karena pulpen-nya jatuh."

Astaga mulut orang ini.

"Demi para Santa, Jong In! Kau membuat selangkanganku merasa ternoda." Chanyeol jadi sedikit meragukan apakah manusia di depanya kini adalah benar-benar manusia atau setan cabul yang berniat memperawani seluruh gadis yang ada di muka bumi. Mesumnya keterlaluan sampai membuat Chanyeol merasa gerah hanya karena beradu argumen, bahkan jika itu adalah kata sepatah atau dua patah sekalipun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, kau berubah menjadi gay, Chanyeol! _How's great? _Apakah Baekhyun itu menggunakan susuk kecantikan?"

Bagaimana bisa persepsi seperti itu meluncur dengan indah dari belah bibir Jong In yang berisi? Bahkan sanggahan berupa bentakan pun sepertinya tidak mampu membuat manusia mesum ini merasa salah pada pengucapan kalimatnya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sengit, namun sudah cukup berhasil membuat Jong In merasa panas pada pantatnya yang terduduk di meja. Karyawan macam apa itu?

"Ayolah, Chan. Kau mempunyai selera yang buruk dalam melucu." Jongin mengibaskan tanganya di depan paras karismatiknya yang berpeluh. Oh demi Tuhan. Apakah AC-nya belum diperbaiki?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku hanya lupa untuk menghubungi reparasi." Berdecak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Jong in kembali berkutat pada komputernya. Harap-barap pekerjaanya tidak akan terbengkalai hanya karena suhu ruangan yang berfarenhait tinggi.

Jong In menatap lamat layar monitornya, berisikan kurfa yang menaik-turun menjelaskan dengan detail perkembangan pemasukan dan pengeluaran perusahaan dalam kurun waktu sebulan. Menelisik lebih dalam tentang apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki eksotis ini, cukup berkecamuk persepsi yang menari-nari di benaknya. Mengenai tentang laba, kehidupan rumah tangganya, sampai kisah percintaanya dimasa silam.

Tapi dominan masalah orang lain-lah yang menjadi subjeknya. Jongin memang orang yang kurang kerjaan, "Uhm, Chanyeol?"

Yang di seberang menyahut dengan dengungan. Selain karena malas menanggapi, fokusnya kini juga tengah terbelah pada sesuatu yang menyala di hadapanya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini karena, _suami_nya tadi merengek di seberang telepon; meminta dijemput karena ada hal yang membuatnya mual.

"Kau pernah menerima undangan dari mantan kekasihmu?" Jongin memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengamati Chanyeol, menanti respon-nya.

Chanyeol melirik Jong In sejenak kemudian menengadah, mengamati plafon sementara otaknya mencoba untuk me-_replay _ingatanya. "Uhm, iya," Menatap Jong In yang berwajah kurang ajar(sebenarnya tidak ada hal semacam ini, Jong In hanya menatapnya terlalu lekat sampai membuatnya ingin kabur, bagaimanapun dia sedikit risih karena Jongin adalah, gay)

Kemudian melanjutkan setelah membuat pergerakan ingin menggeplak kepala Jong In dengan berkas dokumen, "Aku pernah, undangan ulang tahun dan juga undangan makan malam karena ayah-nya adalah investor di perusahaan ini."

Jong In ingin menelan komputer di hadapanya bulat-bulat sampai tak berisa, bahkan jika itu membuat nyawanya melayang sekalipun ia tak mau perduli. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu menjadi seorang yang _telat mikir_ di saat-saat seperti ini, aduh. Oke, memang pertanyaan Jong In tadi bersifat ambigu, tapi kan— oh ayolah, akan menjadi sebuah _joke _yang renyah kalau sampai ia mengatakan secara langsung kalau ia mendapatkan undangan dari mantanya, terlebih undangan tersebut adalah undangan pernikahan.

"Wajahmu seperti orang yang sedang menahan buang angin, Jong. Katakan saja apa yang tengah kau pikirkan. Kau membuat waktu berhargaku terbuang," Sedikit sarkatis sebenarnya. Tapi Chanyeol mana mau perduli?

Jong In mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari mulutnya dengan jumlah sedikit lebih banyak. "Uhm, sebenarnya aku—"

"Permisi" Belum sempat terucap secara keseluruhan dan semuanya sudah menjadi lebih baik dengan kehadiran seorang wanita berpaha putih yang terekspos jelas. "Wuw, itu sekertaris barumu, Yeol." Jongin merengangkan tubuhnya, bersandar penuh ke kursi dengan kaki yang terlipat dengan angkuh, seakan menunjukan wewenangnya sebagai penguasa dunia. Padahal faktanya ia hanya seorang jendral manajer.

Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya secara keseluruhan kepada wanita semampai itu, dan tersenyum simpul sebagai bentuk formalitas. Chanyeol mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk dan menempati kursi yang sudah disediakan di depan meja kerjanya. Mengulas sebuah senyum ramah dan mengetukan pulpen ke meja kacanya, ia menyambut wanita itu dengan pesona yang menguar keatas dan tidak akan mencair saat menyentuh udara.

Wanita itu sedikit gugup, karena biarbagaimanapun ini kali pertamanya ia duduk di kursi yang empuk namun panas ini, berhadapan dengan orang penting pula. Ia meneguk ludah saat lelaki berparas elok itu mulai melantunkan sebuah pertanyaan retoris, "Kau, sudah siap bekerja?"

"I-iya." Jongin terbahak di posisinya sementara Chanyeol sudah berhasrat untuk melemparkan meja kearahnya. Ia kembali menatap wanita manis itu kemudian memberikanya sebuah _note _kecil. Wanita itu berkerut dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan '_buka saja'. _Dengan tangan berkeringat, ia membuka kertas yang dilipat itu sambil berkomat-kamit semoga itu bukanlah kabar buruk.

"Kafe, kopi, mantel, dan ransel?" Perempatan imajiner tercetak di kening wanita tersebut yang memang agak sedikit luas, menandakan kalau wanita itu kebingungan.

"Pergilah!"

"A-apa?" Yang tadi itu terdengar seperti sebuah pemecatan secara tersirat.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Pergilah keluar ruangan dan bertanya kepada orang yang sekiranya mengerti tentang _itu _dan segeralah kembali saat sebelum jam makan siang."

Wanita itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan tergesa sampai kepalanya terkatup daun pintu yang terbuat dari kaca. Jongin terbahak dengan keras sampai-sampai _CPU-_nya bisa saja tersedot masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol mengulum senyum simpul saat wanita tadi membungkuk tidak enak sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya bingung bagaimana cara pintu itu dioperasikan, didorong atau ditarik.

"Yeol, yang tadi itu benar-benar seksi dan menggemaskan."

Sebuah pulpen bekas sukses menancap di lubang hidung Jong In.

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit bernafsu pada setiap langkah kakinya. Kobaran api seakan menyala, berkobar disetiap tapak kakinya seperti sebuah keajaiban karena Baekhyun bukanlah lelaki pengendali api. Wajahnya bersungut dan dadanya kembang-kemping sedikit sesak karena emosi yang bergemuruh membuat wajahnya memerah, ketara sekali kalau ia tengah diselubungi emosi.

Bukan perkara serius kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang melupakan hal penting. Karena kecerobohan laki-laki itu, ia harus berpanas-panasan, karena satu pokok pohon tak cukup rindang untuk membuatnya terbebas dari paparan sinar matahari. Bukan karena ia takut hitam, ia laki-laki dan ia tak begitu menggubris segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan ekstetika tubuh, tapi karena ia harus menahan panas dengan keadaan dehidrasi setelah melarikan diri dari rumah Lay.

Ada insiden tak mengenakan tadi dan semua itu gara-gara Kyungsoo. Untuk kronologis kejadianya biarkan saja itu menjadi rahasia alam dan orang-orang yang bersangkutan karena, demi penguasa lautan; itu benar-benar membuat urat malu Baekhyun putus dan tidak bisa disambung lagi.

"CHANYEOL!"

"ASTAGA!"

"AAA CHANYEOL KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU!"— itu Jong In.

"CHANYEOL KENAPA TAK MENJEMPUTKU?"

Chanyeol nyaris dibuat sekarat saat tiba-tiba _suami_nya datang dengan aura pekat, tiba-tiba ia merasa bahwa malaikat maut tengah menatap penuh intimidasi kearahnya.

"A-aku lupa, sayang." Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol saat sudah terduduk di pangkuan lelaki itu. Tak punya belas kasian dan tak tau tempat. Yang lebih tinggi meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang bernasib buruk. "S-sakit, Baek,"

Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Jongin yang berdiri mematung di samping meja kerja Chanyeol. Seakan mengerti situasi Jongin pun melenggang pergi sambil terkikik setelah membisikan _sesuatu_ di telinga Chanyeol. '_Aku kira kau jijik pada gay, yeol. Tapi kau terlihat begitu menikmati, hm?' _

Chanyeol sudah mematenkan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa besok ia akan menyantet Jongin agar menjadi lelaki tambun dan brewok, lihat saja.

"Aku lupa menghubungimu kalau aku ada rapat direksi tadi, maafkan aku yah, manis?" Sembari melantunkan kata maaf tersebut, Chanyeol juga menyelipkan tanganya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping _suami_nya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan bibir bawah yang mencebik lucu. Chanyeol menggigit dagu runcing milik _suami_nya tersebut karena tak tahan.

Baekhyun menjambak rambut belakang Chanyeol, memaksa pemuda tinggi itu untuk berhenti karena sisa sesenti lagi bibirnya akan habis diraub oleh sejenisnya yang berbeda bentuk dan status. "Aku kesini bukan untuk habis kau cumbui tapi untuk memutuskan lehermu, Chan."

Oke, itu... menyeramkan.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf," Chanyeol sedikit merengek dan jujur itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun merasa mual. "Tapi permintaan maafmu belum kuterima," Dan entah kenapa, jika Baekhyun yang merengek itu terdengar lebih manusiawi.

"Aih, Baekhyun. Lalu sekarang maumu apa?" Baekhyun ingin menyerukan sesuatu namun ragu. "A-a.." tiba-tiba ia merasa bahwa ini tidaklah benar, dan takut kalau Chanyeol akan menolak mentah-mentah ditambah dengan harga dirinya yang akan terinjak-injak di atas kotoran ayam.

Chanyeol menunggunya dengan sebelah tangan yang mengelus permukaan pipi Baekhyun yang gembul dan halus mulus seperti pantat bayi yang bertabur bedak.

"Chanyeol, aku masih marah, jangan begini dulu~"

"Oke baiklah, jadi?"

"Apanya?" Dan mengedip imut.

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun, gemas setengah mati.

"Sebagai ucapan maaf kau boleh meminta apapun yang kau mau," Chanyeol merasa kupu-kupu berbondong untuk berhambur keluar dari perutnya, menggelitik dan mendebarkan menyaksikan sosok bersemu dan ranum dihadapanya. "Apapun?" Dan sosok itu bersinar seperti sumber cahaya yang mengusir gelap gumpita. Cantik sekali, bersinar namun tak cukup silau untuk membuat sosoknya menjadi tak jelas.

Chanyeol menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan mengangguk dan mengulas senyum hangat yang membuat pipi Baekhyun dihiasi rona kemerahan yang menempel, dan semakin pekat seiring dengan bertambah lebarnya senyuman Chanyeol yang terpantri dengan jelas di sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau aku meminta kau membuatkan ku rumah di Kutub Selatan pun, kau bersedia?"

"Apapun untuk tuan puteri sepertimu." Baekhyun mendengus dan menyentil tepat di jidat Chanyeol, laki-laki itu memekik. "Daripada kau sebut tuan puteri, akan jauh lebih baik jika kau menyebutku _musketeer_." Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum jenaka, "Najis, dan tidak akan sudi!" Baekhyun mempunyai wewenang untuk menyiksa Chanyeol kalau sudah begini. Setibanya di rumah nanti ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk memasangkan rantai di kedua tangan Chanyeol, kemudian mengikatnya di sisi ranjang, dan meng_itukan suami_nya sampai fajar menyongsong. Tak masalah jika ia harus bekerja sendiri yang penting dirinya _hangat _dan kebutuhan batin-nya akan segera terpenuhi.

Itupun jika ia berani. Setidaknya Baekhyun masih mempunyai kemaluan jadi tak ayal kalau ia masih mempunyai rasa malu. Dan ia cukup bodoh karena bisa mempunyai persepsi seperti itu. Apa hubunganya kemaluan dengan rasa malu?

"Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun menggeserkan pantatnya hendak beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol sebelum sang _suami_ menyeletuk dan menarik pinggangnya untuk tetap pada posisi seperti ini. Baekhyun menatap _suaminya_ datar, "Kufikir kau akan mutah jika terus-terusan berada pada posisi ekstrem seperti ini, Chan."

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengelus punggung _suaminya_, "Setidaknya aku rasa aku sudah ada kemajuan," Baekhyun mengangkat alis dan dalam sekejab alisnya berubah menjadi keriting. "Kemajuan katamu, benarkah?"

Chanyeol sedikit gugup, jari kakinya melengkung di bawah sana, telapak kakinya mengalami penurunan suhu. Entah karena gugup, atau karena darahnya yang tidak bisa disuplai dengan cukup baik karena beban berat di tubuh bagian atasnya. Uh-oh, dia mulai kesemutan.

"I-iya, aku rasa seperti itu," Sebenarnya Chanyeol cukup _lupa _mengenai _kelainan-_nya tadi, entah itu bisa disebut kelainan atau bukan karena setau Chanyeol yang merupakan hal tidak wajar itu adalah Gay sendiri, tapi karena Baekhyun menyinggung soal _itu _dia jadi gugup sendiri sekarang.

"Ck, sudah ya, antarkan aku pulang, Chan. Tadi aku kesini dengan menggunakan taksi dan— Astaga!" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya dan wajah-nya menyiratkan rasa keterkejutan, maniknya membulat dengan pupil yang mengecil. Chanyeol kelabakan melihat Baekhyun yang kalang kabut menepuk-nepuk dadanya random. "Bagaimana ini, Tuhan.." Baekhyun mengacak surainya, dan memasang wajah ingin menangis. "Kenapa-kenapa?!" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, menatap tepat pada maniknya dan berdesau menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tenang.

"Ada apa, hm?" Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, "Aku, sepeertinya aku..." _dia lupa membayar ongkos taksi. _Baekhyun bergerak untuk menyamankan duduknya, pinggunya pegal dan bokongnya linu. Gerakan perlahan itu tak sengaja mengenai sesuatu, menggeseknya lembut. Sungguh ironi diatas ironi karena belah pantat Baekhyun yang empuk malah membuat semuanya memburuk, dan terlihat _blur. _

"C-chan?" Baekhyun mencicit, menatap lamat kearah _suami_nya yang berkeringat sebesar biji jagung. Sekali lagi, merutuki pada penyejuk ruangan yang tidak bisa beroprasi dengan normal karena usianya yang sudah usang. "uhh~~"

"Permisi _sajang-nim , _seperti yang— Oh dewa!"

_**BRUK **_! TERKUTUKLAH KAU SIAPAPUN YANG DATANG! mati kau besok!

.

"Aduh pantatku~"

.

.

.

~FUFUFU~

…

.

"Siapa wanita tadi, Jongin?" Jongin yang sedang memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada aspal jalanan pun mau tak mau menoleh, "Apa?" Respon yang lambat seperti siput. Baekhyun mengulang, "Wanita tadi," Jongin memetik korek api dan mendekatkanya pada ujung rokok yang sudah tersemat di celah bibirnya. "Wanita yang mana?" setelah menyelesaikan urusanya dengan hatinya yang berkontroversi; meminta dan mendorongnya untuk segera mencekik Jong In, pun Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Wanita tadi, yang memakai _blus _warna biru yang senada dengan sepatunya.

"Oh, yang itu."

Baekhyun diam, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Jong in namun si _tan _seperti tidak mempunyai niatan untuk memperjelas. "Jong In?" Jong In menoleh dan sejurus kemudian mengerling nakal, "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Aku tampan, ya?"

"Lubang hidungmu yang tampan," Kalimat sarkasme yang begitu mudah terucap, "jadi siapa?" lanjutnya, menuntut jawaban yang jelas. "Itu mantan kekasih Chanyeol, kau tidak tau?"

Itu mengejutkan dan nyaris membuat Baekhyun limbung padahal ia sudah dalam posisi duduk. Jantungnya seperti jatuh ke perut dan pandanganya tak fokus, pikiranya terbang mencari kebenaran sementara ia merasakan kalut tiba-tiba melanda. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otaknya menuntut jawaban, _"Mantan yang mana?" "Kenapa Chanyeol tidak cerita?" "Bukankah dia— gay?" _dan seperti itu kebanyakan, mengkhawatirkan. Baekhyun khawatir kalau istilah '_berbaikan dengan mantan' _akan berlaku juga pada Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak tau kalau dia.. dia memiliki mantan, seorang perempuan." Cicit Baekhyun tidak percaya, Jong In masih menyetir dengan tenang. Membelah jalanan dengan Bugatti milik Chanyeol yang ia pinjamkan untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Awalnya Jong In sempat mengira kalau Chanyeol itu bukan termasuk dari kalangan Jenset namun Borjouis.

"Jong In, kau tau darimana?" Baekhyun menatap Jong In was-was, takut kalau jawaban Jong In malah membuat dirinya semakin gelisah. "Uhm, dia memberitahuku." Jongin menatap kearah Baekhyun yang memilin jari-jari tanganya. Memperhatikan wajah itu membuat Jong In bergairah dan sesak pada selangkangan-nya. Baekhyun benar-benar menggairahkan bahkan hanya dengan melihat matanya saja Jong In seperti sudah tertarik untuk menerkam anak ini sekarang juga. Apalagi ditambah fakta kalau anak ini bahkan belum pernah digauli, masih utuh dengan segel dan belum terjamah. Bisa-bisa Jong In kalap dan menepikan mobilnya di jalanan yang sepi, dan tau-tau dirinya sudah mengerang, berdesis seperti ular dengan sosok Baekhyun yang berserak dan terhentak-hentak di bawahnya.

Oh, benar-benar sesak dan gerah.

"Jongin, aku takut," Jongin tersadar dari _fantasy _liarnya, secepat kilat mengusap air liur di sudut bibirnya sebelum Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menjadi objek pemikiran cabul Jong In dengan segala kemesuman-nya.

"Tidak perlu cemas, percaya saja kalau Chanyeol mampu mengendalikan hormon normalnya saat bersama wanita tadi. Dan yeah, tapi aku tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa wanita tadi memang begitu menggairahkan, terutama bokongnya."

"Bokongku jauh lebih seksi!" Jongin menyeringai, "benarkah?" Jong In merapikan rambutnya sejenak sebelum meneruskan, "Alangkah beruntungnya Chanyeol bisa memiliki lelaki seseksi dirimu." Tiga puluh detik memakan waktu, Jong In melirik kearah Baekhyun yang merunduk, "Hei, kenapa?"

"T-tidak," Jong In memelankan laju mobilnya sebelum berhenti, "Baek? Kau kenapa?"

"Chanyeol, dia..." Baekhyun menghirup oksigen rakus karena tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak seperti ada yang hendak meremukanya, "Belum pernah menyentuhku,"

Jong In terbatuk, pura-pura. Memasang wajah seterkejut mungkin, pura-pura juga. "Kau serius?" Matanya menggelap melihat sosok Baekhyun yang begitu ranum, segar dan... bercahaya.

Ada beberapa saat, sekarang dan saat-saat ini. Ketika bumi bagaikan tak berputar pada porosnya, saat ini adalah salah satunya. Baekhyun merasa duniaya terhenti, pikiranya terbelah dan hatinya hancur berceceran. Kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya seperti seorang istri yang hanya berkedok sebagai seorang istri tanpa menyandang gelar istri yang 'sebernarnya' —yang mana biasanya tugas seorang istri adalah menghangatkan sisi ranjang suaminya yang kosong, mengisi malam-malam mereka dengan lenguhan panjang pembangkit gairah, memanja suaminya secara lahir dan batin— sungguh benar membuat manik kelamnya mengalami kebocoran kecil. Ia menangis dengan seorang iblis yang menyeringai di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun." Jongin mendekat untuk meraih tubuh ringkih Baekhun kedalam dekapanya. Baekhyun tidak menolak dan memilin kesepuluh ruas jemarinya.

Ia benar-benar menginginkan Chanyeol. Menginginkan dia secara keseluruhan, hati dan raganya. Harapan muncul di wajahnya dan jelas-jelas bertarung disana dengan keraguan mengenai hal semacam itu.

Ia bahkan ragu apakah ia masih hidup, karena jelas ia tau bahwa Jong In (dan dirinya) telah melakukan kesalahan besar karena dalam diam telah terpaut kedua belah bibir yang saling mengecap menebas perasaan dingin yang hinggap di hati salah satu diantara keduanya.

Chanyeol, maaf.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap lamat kearah sekertaris barunya dan iapun mengakui bahwa dia memang cantik dan juga... seksi. Lihat bongkahan pantat berisi itu, uh astaga bahkan itu terlampau sintal dan mungkin, sedikit menyenangkan jika Chanyeol bisa meremasnya— oh astaga! Tuhan! Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika pemikiranya sudah terlalu jauh. Bagaimana bisa seorang suami yang jelas-jelas memiliki _'suami' _di rumah masih bisa mencuri pandang ke bokong milik orang lain?

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipinya, mengambil ponsel dan terdiam setelah membukanya. Itu Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu lucu dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir merah delimanya yang mengerucut, tanpa sadar ia mengulas senyum sayang.

"_Sajang-nim, _pekerjaan saya sudah selesai, bolehkah saya pergi?" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatianya pada sekertaris barunya yang molek tersebut. Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena ia menyadari pergerakan samar yang terjadi pada tunuh bagian bawahnya. Sial dia ereksi.

"Ehm, tunggu sebentar, Bora_-sshi! _Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

..

**TBC**

**A/N; **EHM, HAAAAAAAI/TEBAR BERAS ZAKAT/

WKWKW TELAT APDET BANGET YAK?/? MAAFKAN AKU KEPIN(EMANGNYAADAYGNUNGGUIN-_-) Yaudahlah maaf bgt udah telat apdet kalo semisal lupa sama episod sebelomnya bisa dibaca ulang kook cantiks ;) WKWKW makin absurd aku tau *v mana sok-sokan bikin konflik semacam ini pula-_- wkwkw sebenernya pen pablis pas udah lebaran tapi kok gatel/? jadi yaudah-_- Ceritanya apdet ngaret gara2 keasikan main rp di bbm kan kampret-_- /gebukin diri sendiri/

Makasih buat ripiyu dichap kemaren ailapiyu chagey;* Apalagi buat jajaran senpai adoh kalian bikin aku mangap/? :v the last, wanna gimme review? (again?)


End file.
